


Sleepy Baby

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [4]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Cute, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kitten Gee, M/M, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, happy fluff, morning sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short fluffy filler chapter! Enjoy! <3 </p>
<p>(((Fluffy, Happy, Smiley Vibes for all you)))</p>
<p>-Kat!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy filler chapter! Enjoy! <3 
> 
> (((Fluffy, Happy, Smiley Vibes for all you)))
> 
> -Kat!

Gerard awoke to being bundled up in the many warm blankets him and Frank owned, nice and warm, laying on his stomach. The comfortable feeling encasing his whole body. He didn't even open his eyes when he released his grip of the blanket and stuck his hand out from the warm pleasant area out to the stinging cold of the New Jersey air that filled his house. 

He whined softly to himself when he released his daddy wasn't there. Frank was always there when gee woke up, and was always cuddling him to help him wake up. 

"Daddy?" Gerard mumbled waking up slowly, his eyes fluttering open to see his daddy working at the desk they had in their room. 

"Daddy come cuddle wif me." He mumbled shoving his hand back into the warm cavern of his blankets. Frank sighed heavily, having spent 3 hours of the beautiful morning having to file taxes for him and gee and being the fact that he was already done and just looking over to make sure he didn't fuck up anything he finally gave in to the allure that sleep had draped over and went over to the bed to cuddle with his baby.

"Mmm daddy." Gerard yawned, nuzzling his cheek on Frank's shoulder and pulling his big daddy closer. "I love you baby boy." Frank said quietly, but yet loud enough just for gee to hear. 

Gee hummed happily, slowly falling back asleep. Even though Frank should've done the same, he wanted to surprise Gerard with some breakfast when he woke up so he got up once he was sure his baby was asleep and went to the kitchen and started making pancakes. 

Gerard woke up once again but this time to the beautiful scent of baking pancakes. He woke up quickly once the sensors in his nose had informed his brain that Gerard was in fact smelling pancakes and walked to the kitchen to see his daddy putting the pancakes on the plate. 

"Hey baby boy, I was just about to go get you." Frank said placing Gerard's baby blue plate in front of his special chair. "No I woke on my own daddy." Gee groggily spoke, still sleepy.

"Here baby, eat your pancakes and we can go get some comic books later." Frank added. Gerard almost choked on his pancakes. Comic books! He loved comic books! They always made him happy. 

"Yay yay yay! Thank you daddy thank you! I wuv you so much!" Gerard exclaimed happily, jumping out of his chair to hug his daddy tightly. 

"No problem baby boy." Frank cooed softly. Both boys eating their food and smiling at each other. 

Gee was playing with the hem of his pajama pants and had a frown. "Baby what's wrong?" Frank asked, immediately noticing his boyfriends changing expression. 

"My pants are ripped!" Gerard cried, tears brimming his eyes as Frank got up and saw the small hole in his pants. 

"Aww baby, why don't we get you some new pajama pants after we shop for comics?" Frank cooed, not wanting to see his baby cry again. 

"Yes please daddy!" Gerard whined slightly walking back to the room and changing his pants. "You want to nap before we go baby? You must be full." Frank asked, rubbing the small of Gerard's back as they both sat down on the bed. 

Gerard nodded his head slowly and laid down with his daddy, snuggled and warm just like this morning - while it was still technically morning, this is the second time they woke up today.


End file.
